Rewarded Insomnia
by XxDesecrateThroughReverancexX
Summary: Ron can't sleep. Too much Firewhiskey, he feels sick. He walks downstairs, and there lies a pleasant surprise. LEMONS! Originally a one-shot, now a three-part story. Rated M for themes, language, etc. Canon. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**A rewrite of something I wrote a lone time ago. WARNING Not for the easily offended. I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.**_

I couldn't sleep. My eyes burned, my head felt like it could explode. Bloody Hell, I'm never drinking Firewhiskey again.

I stumbled downstairs, dragging my worn-out, hand-me-down Hogwarts pajama pants, which were just a bit too long. Shit, if I had just a bit of money, just enough to buy my own bloody clothes, I'd be the happiest wizard in the world.

I made my way to the large fireplace that was blazing, and, thanks to a handy little charm, wouldn't go out with any amount of tampering with it. I went to sit down in one of the two dusty, behemoth armchairs that sat across from the fire. To my surprise, a small bundle of brown, thick hair and Defense Against the Dark Arts-themed textbooks lay there already, her chest moving up and down with the even rhythm of deep slumber.

The curled-up form mumbled in her sleep. "Mmm… test tomorrow… have to… feed Crookshanks…" And a small sigh.

As I turned to let Hermione get some sleep, I heard a faint whisper behind me. "Ron…"

I froze, fearing I'd awakened her. But, no, she slept on. Feeling bad about intruding on her small moment of peace, I made a move towards the stairwell. To my extreme chagrin and distress, I triggered a creak in the floorboards, which was followed by, "Ron?" Louder, clearer.

I cussed under my breath and faced my old friend. "Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to wake you." And I looked at her face, feeling my guilt being replaced by a different emotion, one I didn't recognize.

"'S okay," she whispered. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"I glanced at my watch. "Two in the morning'."

She put her head down and hissed out a loud "Oh, fuck me," and threw her head back against the chair in exasperation. When she cursed like that, a thrill of shock and excitement went through me. _Hermione uses the same type of language she claims is awful? Cool._

The emotion I didn't understand grew a little inside me.

She looked at me from under her lashes, flustered, and asked what _I _was doing down in the Common at night.

"Couldn't sleep," I said. "You?"

"Studying," she sighed.

"Like you even _need _to," I chuckled.

"But I do, I have tests tomorrow," she pouted.

Bloody hell, she looked really cute when she did that. Oh, no. I knew what that emotion was now. It grew stronger as I took in her appearance. Her hair was only slightly disheveled, and her uniform hugged her form so tightly that I could see every curve. I unconsciously licked my lips.

"… and I'm just so tired, and stressed, and oh God, I haven't gotten any sleep in ages-"

"Whoa, whoa," I cut her off, sitting down in the armchair across from her. "Relax, okay? Breathe."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she looked as deep into my green eyes as a tired person could. "I really need to do something to clear my head."

"You should." I thought for a while. "Like what?"

Her expression completely shifted and went in an entirely different direction. Unmistakable lust clouded her eyes, and she let them roam over my still body, taking in the sight of my developed torso.

"Er, Hermione… You're not thinking… what I think you're thinking…" I blushed, my cheeks probably matching my hair. "Right?"

She didn't answer. She just slinked over to me and sat on my lap. I nearly shit myself. God, my erection was becoming bigger and bigger by the minute.

She smiled sultrily, running her hands down my bare torso. I shivered at the feel of her nails grazing my stomach muscles. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I want you to be my first." I felt electricity run down my spine as her hot breath tickled my neck.

And I realized: this is all wrong. This wasn't the way Hermione was. No, I'm dreaming. Yeah, dreaming. I blinked hard, but when I opened my eyes, she was still straddling my waist.

"Her-Hermione," I stuttered. "This isn't you. What happened?"

Her smile vanished. "Why are you so shocked? I'm seventeen now." She shook her head. "I think I'm allowed some… adult… activities."

I just frowned.

She sighed heavily, and turned her full attention to me. "Look, I see the way you look at me. You want me. And, you know what, I want you to. I'm sick of being the good girl. I want to feel the pleasure of flesh." Her seductive smile returned.

I gave up. I grinned, and softly pressed my lips to hers. Fireworks went off in my head. The kiss deepened, and all of her inhibitions and mine disappeared. I held her to my body with fervor. Her fingers were tangled in my hair. I ran my tongue over her soft bottom lip, and she quickly allowed me access. Our tongues battled for dominance, and although I knew she had no experience in this aspect, it felt amazing. Maybe a half hour of this, and then she was moving her hands to the hem of her sweater, quickly and ungracefully yanking it over her head and throwing it away from us like it was rubbish. Oh, I get it: clothes are rubbish. Must get rid of clothes.

I moved her off of my lap just long enough to removing my pajamas. Our lips joined again, and Hermione fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, struggling to get it off in a hurry. I helped her, placing my hands over hers and guiding her. The kisses turned sweet, until I got a glimpse of her chest. No bra. Nothing in the way. I pressed her to myself, attacking her puffy and pleasantly moist lips, sharing my saliva, my breath, my desire and need with her.

At some point amongst the crazy snogging, I had managed to get her slacks and panties off at the same time, having her stand before me in all of her natural glory, and admiring her "features."

Her normal shame and modesty crept back in, making her unsure of herself.

"It's okay," I murmured. "You can trust me."

She smiled shyly. "Well, there was something I wanted to try…"

"Yes?"

"I read, in a muggle magazine, about the, er, _proper_ way to do it…" She was absolutely impish.

"Um, sure. Go ahead. Try it."

She giggled, kissed me swiftly on the lips, and went down on her knees before me. She hooked her thumbs into the waistline of my boxers, grazing my hard-on just slightly (eliciting a moan from me) and removed them with great care, letting my member free.

She looked at me earnestly, giggled again, and pressed her lips to my "lower head."

I jumped a little, and almost went into a panic. "H-Hermione-"

"No, Ron," she stopped me. "I want to do this." With that, she licked tentatively at my throbbing cock, almost savoring it.

"You did shower recently-right?"

I just nodded, unable to speak. She then put it in her mouth, actually put it in her mouth, I couldn't believe it. She sucked on it very gently, moving her head up and down slowly. My mind was racing, I couldn't breathe. It was the best thing I'd ever felt.

Her pace quickened, her sucking deepened, up until the point where- mi mind went blank. All I could see was her, and stars. There were stars. Lots of them.

Oh, and unicorns. I saw unicorns.

She gulped something down, forcing it down, and smiled sheepishly at me. "How was that?"

I just moaned in content.

She laughed and crawled back up onto my lap. I came back to my senses, and pulled her to me again, kissing her fiercely, before setting her onto my already erect dick.

She whimpered in pain, but I knew if I didn't continue, it wouldn't stop hurting. I lifted her up and down as slowly and gently, and the little whimpers of pain dissolved into cries of pleasure. She bucked her hips in time with mine, and we set a rhythm that had us moaning in unison. I captured her breast in my mouth, spurring her on. Our movements became faster, harder, more erratic. I'd heard from my brothers their stories of late night romps, so I knew how to make her finish. I rubbed circles in her clit, making her throw her head back. She was close, but I was closer. So, I used one hand on her breast, the other on her clit, and my mouth on hers. She cried out as she came, and she pulled me right along with her.

Ä

We ended up on the floor, entangled in each others arms, chattering about insignificant things. It was pure bliss.

"I'll have to pay you back, you know," I said nonchalantly.

"For what?"

"The little oral service you provided me. Bloody hell, 'Ermione. You were fantastic."

She giggled, and I laughed along.

I hesitated. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

I summoned up whatever courage I had. "I love you."

_**So… what do you think? R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the Gryffindor Common, feeling stiff and well-rested and… happy? Yes, extremely happy, in fact. The fact that I had to take two exams today muffled the happiness though, and I groaned in exasperation. I turned over, and found that I was next to a sleeping Ron. A naked, sleeping Ron. I gasped, then looked down.

I was naked.

I flew into a panic. Oh no, what did I _do_ last night? I had _sex_ with _Ron_? Really? At first I was appalled at my behavior, then I felt strangely… relaxed. I remembered last night: it was wonderful. But I also remembered what I did for Ron, and I was disgusted with myself again. I actually put it in my mouth? The only girls I knew that did that were whores.

I frantically shook Ron awake. "Ronald, get up!"

"Hmm," he murmured drowsily. "'Ermione?"

"Ron," I cried. "Get up! We're in the Common Room! We… we're not dressed! Get up, unless you want the House of Gryffindor to see your balls!"

Comprehension dawned on him, and he looked down dismally, and had his own panic attack. "Shit!"

"_Accio_!" I said, gathering my clothing and quickly yanking the discarded articles of my uniform on.

Ron was hurriedly pulling his pajamas on. He stood there then, seeming to not know what to do next.

"Well, get a move on!" I shouted at him. "Get up to your dorm room."

He was about to go, but then he stopped and turned to me. He grabbed me and kissed me on the mouth, hard. It was quick but passionate, and left me lightheaded. He grinned, winked, and said, "See you later, love." He ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I shook my head in an effort to clear it (to no avail, I might add) and sped up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Everyone was still asleep, thank Merlin. I ripped the clothes off again, and changed into a fresh blouse, skirt, and school sweater. I looked in a standing mirror and preened and primped until I looked decent. I smiled softly, and made a mental note to find another time for Ron and I to be alone again. Something swelled in my chest. It was love.

When everyone was up, I met up with Harry and Ron to go to breakfast. Ginny caught up with us.

"Where were you last night, mate?" Harry interrogated Ron.

"Yeah, I didn't see _you_, either, Hermione," Ginny added.

"We hung out in the Common," Ron answered both of them. He winked at me conspicuously, and I blushed. This didn't pass Harry's notice.

"Did you two-" he started to ask, but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, let's get a good spot at the table before it's taken, shall we?" She pulled him along to the Dining Hall, looking back at me and grinning smugly. That look said, _You totally got laid. Congratulations, Granger._

Ron put his lips to my ear. "That was really great last night, Hermione. I didn't know you were so… talented." He kissed me behind my ear.

"I didn't know you'd be so good, either." I whispered. Then I rethought. "No offense."

"None taken," he said easily. "It was my first time, too."

"Do you think we could find… another opportunity… to, you know…" I didn't know how to finish the statement.

"Sure," he chuckled. "There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow… we could stay back."

I nodded eagerly. "Perfect."

He smiled and kissed me softly.

~DTR~

Everyone went off to Hogsmeade, and Ron and I were in my bed, him laying on top of me, and we were snogging profusely. Our tongues danced, and we only took short breaks to breathe.

Eventually, I'd had enough. I pleaded for more, and he laughed, kissed me once more, and pulled my sweater and blouse off at the same time. He unhooked my bra with one hand and pulled my skirt down with the other. We tongued some more, and he began stroking me through my wet panties.

"Ron," I moaned.

He put a finger to my lips, and when I had hushed up, kissed me fiercely. I yanked his shirt off, and he ripped my panties away from my body. I had my hands in his hair, and he was holding me by my hips.

By the way, to get up the stairs to the girl's dorm, he had to run up before the stairs turned into a slide, and when it did, he gripped the banister and pulled himself up the rest of the way. I laughed and reminded him that we could've gone to _his_ room, and saved both of us the trouble. He responded by explaining the nasty condition the room was in.

As for protection, he had snuck into Filch's office and snagged a bunch of confiscated condoms. I wondered how many people he had to get them from to acquire so many. Ron had two in his hand when he came to me and said, "For today." I'd gaped; _twice_! Just the thought made me wet.

And right now, he was lowering himself to my core.

"Ron," I panicked. "What on earth-"

"You'll like it, relax." And he licked me once, up my entire pussy.

I cried out. So _this_ is what it felt like. He continued to eat me out, and I was getting so close to the edge, when he started pushing his finger in me and sucking on my clit-

I went blank.

Then, I saw him, licking up my juices, and smirking at me as I finished. I moaned and grabbed his hair again, letting my head fall back onto the pillow.

"Told you you'd like it," he boasted. "And, I kept my promise that I'd repay your service."

I just breathed heavily, and he chuckled in response. He crawled back up to me and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. He gave me a puzzled look, and I pointed downwards. He chortled, understanding. He kissed my neck instead, then my breasts, then my navel, and I couldn't stand anymore torture. I sat up and grabbed his belt buckle. I hurriedly unfastened it, and he helped me pull his trousers off. His member stood out from his boxers and I licked my lips in anticipation. He smirked, and pulled the boxers off. I threw him down on the bed and he groped on the nightstand beside us for a jimmie, and threw one to me. I opened it with my teeth, and he helped me put it on him. It was more intimate this way, rather than he just slapping it on.

I lowered myself onto him, both of us gasping in unison. It felt amazing to have him inside of me. I started rubbing against him, feeling him slide in and out of me a little each time. I kept this easy pace, but he took over, holding onto my waist and moving my hips for me. We began to buck in unison, and I began to feel another climax come over me. I came wildly, crying out his name, and he came just a few seconds after, silently. But his ecstasy was clear on his face.

I fell onto him, and he held me while our orgasms subsided. He kissed me softly, and I got off of him, falling beside him. We panted and held hands. Sweat glistened on our skin.

He got up and pulled the condom off, tossing it aside, who knows where. I was about to protest, but he had already slipped another one on and was on top of me, spreading me legs with one knee. I didn't mind. He pushed himself into me again, this time, less carefully. My breath caught, then came out in a moan, and he responded by growling, "Bloody hell." If I wasn't so focused on the movements he made in and out of me, I would have laughed at that. ('Bloody hell' was basically his catchphrase)

I dug my nails into his back, but not too roughly. His movement sped up, and I began to match them with no will of my own. It all washed over me then, the pleasure had grown, and pretty soon, I came, and he thrust very slowly and gently as I rode out my third orgasm. He came then, and he closed his eyes and sighed. When he'd finished, he rolled off of me, and we lay there for what seemed like hours.

"Ron," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I never thought…" I wasn't sure I should finish the thought.

"Never thought what?"

I sighed, then laughed inwardly. "I never thought I'd be in love with the boy who had been so rude to me on the train to Hogwarts that first day… much less that I'd be _shagging_ him!"

We laughed together, and I lay in his arms, resting my head on his chest and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. The pattern of my heart beat matched his, and I wasn't surprised.

_**To any followers and favorite-ers of this story: this is my thank you to you. Thanks to the reviewers, as well. I wasn't planning on writing this, until I saw that people had actually following it, so I said, what the hell! Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

GPOV

I was fed up with Harry. Like, _really_ fed up. I think if I had the opportunity, I'd go all _Avada Kedavra_ on his stupid four-eyed ass. Almost two years together, and… nothing. Not a single bit of nookie. We haven't gone farther than simple snogging, not even some hand-action. Seriously, I was more than sexually frustrated. I was _irate_. I, Ginny Weasley, solemnly swear that I am up to no good… that "no good" meaning a plot to beat the shit out of Harry worse than a Beater on the pitch during a drawn-out, screwy Quidditch match. Wow, I needed to shag someone, _something_, and soon. Stupid teenage hormones.

I mean, everyone's doing it; even _Granger_'s doing it. With my brother. Wait, ew, no, Merlin's beard no! I shouldn't have allowed the thought of Ron shagging enter my mind, gross! Ugh, now I need a shower. In sulfuric acid. Ew.

Anyway, I trudged up the staircase to the dorm, seeking out my Potions textbook (Apparently, there were no extra books, said the potions teacher. So, brilliant idea, make Ginny go all the way to her room just to get it. What a moronic git). I opened the door to the dorm that I shared with Hermione and two other girls, and stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh. My. GOD. No. FUCKING. Way._

_Ewewewewewewewew!_

HPOV

I was bent over the side of my bed, completely naked and ready for Ron. He entered me slowly, to torture me. When he had finally went all the way in, I breathed a sigh of relief. His thrusts started slowly, then became faster and faster. All the while, he moaned and gasped with each thrust, and I added my cries of pleasure to his. He came before I could, but had the good sense to bring me over. He pulled out and pushed his fingers into me instead, using his other hand to rub my clit. I gasped and my walls tightened around his fingers. He pulled them out and picked me up. He laid me down on the bed very gently, and we laid there for only a minute, when we wanted more.

We were in missionary position now, just getting into it when we heard the door open and someone gasp in shock. Ron and I both turned our heads very quickly, quickly enough on my part to give me a whiplash. Ginny stood in the doorway, gaping in horror and utter repugnance. I felt my eyes widen like those of a hippogriff in headlights. Embarrassed was an extreme understatement. I wanted to crawl down into a hole and hide there for the rest of eternity. Ron's face was redder than his hair and his expression was comical. But this was no time for comedy, I tell you.

Then her expression abruptly shifted into… chagrin? "Wow, even the prude know-it-all and the kid who no one thought would ever get laid are shagging? Jeez, I gotta put some kind of spell on Harry or something!"

She walked out the door with the textbook she just found and grabbed, leaving Ron and I staggered. Ron shrugged, and we resumed our lovemaking, forgetting all about the minor mortification we just experienced.

After all, would _you _be able to stop shagging Ron Weasley once you got started, even if you _were_ walked in on? Didn't think so.

_**The finale! Hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat humorous, albeit short, chapter! It was a little bit sexy, too, and you know it. Haha, R&R. If there is pairing you'd like to see, leave suggestions. Oh, and check out my other story, **_**Teacher's Pet**_**! Whether you like **__**Twilight **__**or not, I'm sure you'll, at the very least, somewhat enjoy the read. Thanks for reading this, and favoriting, etc. Hope this satisfied the inner perverts in y'all! ;)**_


End file.
